


Bang Bang

by MusicInfinityLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, High School Sterek, High School Student Derek, M/M, School Shootings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicInfinityLove/pseuds/MusicInfinityLove
Summary: The most painful goodbyes are the ones that are never said and never explained .





	Bang Bang

The blood .

The blood felt like goo under his training shoes . It wasn't his blood but it was the same thick substance all the same . It was somebody's blood . A special somebody . The alarm had rang and the doors were all locked around him . The hall was silent as one would expect in a situation like this . But he still felt the unrealistic expectation that someone would burst out of hiding and rescue him . 

The material of his clothes felt too tight around his muscles . His chest heaved, each breath a struggle . The body of the third victim slouched against the metallic blue lockers , the same colour as his Jeep that was parked outside . That stupid Jeep . .  He always said that Jeep was going to die with him .

The memories flooded his mind all too quickly . It caught the trembling teenager off guard . His hands balled in fists by his side . Eyes wide , tears started to cloud his vision . He thought about his options . Options . . A laugh nearly escaped his lips . He had no options .

He swiped away at the salty tears desperate to keep his composure . He stared at the lifeless body of the boy he loved . He was in an upright position almost like the way he sits when he leans against his bed as they struggle to solve their maths homework . He was always the first out of the two to get the answer . His head was bowed . Those sparkling brown eyes were half closed looking down at the floor where a pool of his blood had formed . 

His jeans were black and his converse grey . Blood covered his face trickling out of the bullet wound from the centre of his forehead . It was staining his shirt . Dammit , it was his Star Wars shirt . That was his favourite . The triskele bracelet that he received off his boyfriend for a Christmas present was around his wrist. 

The man that stood in front of his artwork was still .The man was tall , he noted . Almost bald , eagle tattoo on his nape , dressed entirely in black . He kept these details fresh . The police were going to need them . The police .. he thought about the way he was going to have to tell the Sheriff that his son was dead . His son was dead and he. . The guy that was supposed to protect him hadn't been able to save him . 

He thought about Scott . He didn't know Scott too well but he knew he was a brother to St- . .

Stiles . 

Absolute agony and grief ran through him even hearing the syllables of his name in his head . 

His boyfriend was dead.

Stiles . The boy who helped tutor him so he could pass his classes and stay on the basketball team . The boy who brought him to the dance . The boy who sat with him in total silence at the hospital after Paige had died in the car accident . The boy who came over for family dinners and teased Laura , Cora and the rest of the family as if he was one of them . The boy who made sure his Dad ate healthily . The boy who stole his heart . The boy who made him feel loved and accepted . The boy who helped him come out . 

Stiles . 

Anger shifted over his features . There was a million things he wanted to do but he was frozen to his place . He was surprised he was still alive . The man in front had taken out a wipe and was cleaning the weapon that had sent his boyfriend to an early death . The monster held it with pride , animalistic growls slipping from mouth every so often . 

He thought about how he had got here . 

The alarm had rang out shortly after basketball practice had ended . Derek had been the only one in the changing rooms . He mixed up the two arms , believing it to be the fire alarm .He went out of the locker room following the designated route . He noticed there was nobody else . The doors were shut and the blinds pulled. A frantic girl had sprinted into the toilets so he followed her after she had whispered harshly to him that it was the armed shooter alarm .

Locked into a cubicle , he listened to her quietly sob in the next cubicle . "There's been two gunshots . . " She had sniffled out to him . Derek didn't know her too well . He'd seen her around , her name started with a H , maybe Hannah ? Hayden ? Something like that. 

"How do you know ? "

"Liam texted me that he heard it was his classroom ." Liam , her boyfriend . Where the hell was Stiles ?

He whipped out his phone and texted him as fast as his fingers could type. Stiles had been in the janitors closet with Malia . There had been a lot of frantic texting until finally Stiles had sent a message saying he was coming to the toilets . Due to the reports , the gunman was supposedly somewhere in the North of the building and they were in the South.

If they hadn't been such idiots , they'd both be alive right now . 

Derek had gotten anxious after ten minutes of no Stiles. "I'm going to look for him . " He whispered to the girl who immediately replied with horror "No!wait , you can't leave me . " The fear echoed through her words . "You'll be fine . Lock the doors . Stay quiet . " Derek instructed her and she nodded .

The hall was long and quiet until he came to the scene . Stiles was backed up against the lockers , phone clenched in his fist . Derek recognised his contact name on the screen . Stiles discretely sent the message . He looked up to face the attacker in the eyes . He was trying so hard to be brave . 

"My Dad's the Sheriff . You'll going to pay for all this . " Stiles announced. 

"Oh believe me , I know exactly who your Dad is , Stilinski . " 

And with that the gun was raised, aimed and fired .

It was like something from a movie .

Except there wasn't a director to yell cut and the blood wasn't fake . 

Back to Derek . He carefully pulled out his phone to look at the last message he'd received . 

**From : Hyperactive Spaz <3**

**2:15 I love you**

"You killed him . " Derek choked out forcing his eyes to look away from the corpse . 

The man stopped and Derek watched as he glanced over his shoulder . His eyes were a depressing silver colour and his eyebrow was pierced . He looked old but not too old , maybe in his mid 40s . The sound of the gun reloading rang through his ears . 

"Wait , you don't have to do this . " Derek pleaded . The man chuckled and he realised his pleas meant absolutely nothing . Dialling 911 , he turned on his heels and started to run as fast his legs would take him . 

Bang . 

He fell on his chest against the cold floor . Hit right between the shoulder blades , the bullet had pierced through his lung . He could feel every breathe he was struggling to take . He firmly pushed his knees against the floor urging his body to get up . He took another step before falling against the floor .

"911 , what is your emerg-" The murderer's boot crushed his phone into pieces , silencing the lady who had answered the phone . Tears sliding down his face and nose bleeding from the impact of floor , he laughed . He thought about his family , his friends . He thought about college and kids and a wedding . He thought about everything he was never going to get .

' I love you Mom '

'I love you Dad '

'I love you Laura , Cora , Rhys and Mika. '

' And Stiles , baby . .  I'm coming to you . '

He scrunched his eyes tightly preparing himself for the final bullet .

"Say hi to Stilinski for me in hell . You two deserve each other . "

"I'll see you there , you bastard . " Derek choked .

And with that , a bullet was placed in between his ears . That was the last anyone would ever hear from Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale .

The athlete and the smart kid . 

They'd always joked they would die together.

But they were supposed to 70.

Not 17.  

 

 

 


End file.
